Fallen
by Bluenight
Summary: When TC is attacked, how will Max and Alec react?


Title: Fallen Author: Bluemnms Genre: Angst Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I own nothing Type: Stand Alone Summary: When TC is attacked, how will Max and Alec react?  
  
Yesterday she had watched Joshua paint "Joshua 897."  
  
Yesterday she had joked around with Dix and argued with Mole.  
  
Yesterday she had discussed plans with Alec.  
  
Today she watched their home crumble. All their effort gone, wasted. She watched them as they fled, and watched them as they fell. Terminal City was under attack and there was nothing Max could do to stop it.  
  
Tears rolled down her face as she looked over her city, a city that was now a pile of rubble. Buildings were unrecognisable and the dead still lay where they had fallen. The bombs had fallen early this morning, the police finally figuring out a way to destroy them. They had killed so many. Fires had broken out that couldn't be stopped, buildings collapsed without warning, and flying debris had fallen like rain. Dix and Mole had died in an explosion and Max couldn't find Joshua anywhere.  
  
She sat on the roof she had claimed as her own months ago. It wasn't the Space Needle, but it was the highest and quietest place in Terminal City. Well, it had been. Now it was surrounded by panicked and angry transgenics. It was where the survivors had fled, the safest and least damaged area left in TC. Only two buildings were standing, hers and a small one level lab that they had used as a storage area. Their weapons had been destroyed, as had most of there medical supplies. One thing was clear, no one could stay. Survivors were waiting for it to get dark before they attempted to flee; no doubt Sector Police were surrounding the gates, waiting. She watched as the sun went down and her city was covered in shadow.  
  
"Max? We need to go soon," a familiar voice came from behind her.  
  
Alec had been the first person to find her during the attack. He'd been the one to take charge; his usual smirk gone. Instead, his eyes had been hard and emotionless. He had reverted back to being a solider; he'd organised rescue teams and medical supplies. She had let him take over without argument. She had been useless, still was. That's why she was sitting up here. She didn't want to leave; this place had become somewhere where she could fit in. Where they could all fit in. This was home. But she had to leave like the rest.  
  
"Max, we need to leave," Alec repeated gently.  
  
"I know. Give me a couple more minutes," she said trying not to cry. She didn't know what she would have done if Alec had.. he was all she had left and she needed him, now more than ever.  
  
***************  
  
"Sure," Alec answered her. He looked around at what was left of TC. It had become his home for the last four months. Sure he hated the trapped feeling he felt when behind it's walls, but the place had grown on him. So had the people who filled it, he had made many friends, many of who were now dead.  
  
His eyes turned to watch Max. She looked so small and fragile and it scared him. She hadn't protested when he had taken charge. Instead, she had disappeared. He'd spent half his time trying to find her, to make sure she hadn't joined the list of the dead. Once he had found her, he left, sensing she needed time alone. She had never seemed so lost and broken, not even when Logan had left.  
  
He wanted to wipe away the tears that were falling down her face. She blamed herself of course. Max always took attacks on transgenics personally. He'd learned to brush them off a long time ago. He no longer cared what they thought, they had no idea. They were stupid and ignorant. Max didn't think the same thing; she wanted so badly to fit in, to be one of them.  
  
He'd have to tell her soon that Joshua too, had joined the list. She wouldn't leave without know what had happened to him. She wouldn't leave if there was a chance he had made it. He was glad he had found Josh and not Max. He had been trapped under what was left of his studio. It had not been a quick and painless death, and Alec knew he'd never forget the look on his friends face. It wasn't right that such a kind man had died in such a horrible way. It wasn't right that any of them had died. What made them worth less? The answer was simple. Fear.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"He won't be coming with us will he." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"No," Alec knew who she was talking about.  
  
"I didn't think it would end like this."  
  
"Max, it's time to go. Half the groups have already left, there's nothing left to do."  
  
"Sector Police?"  
  
"They're there, but it won't be too hard to get past them."  
  
"I don't want to leave," she said breaking down in tears.  
  
Alec hesitated; this was a side of Max he'd never seen before. She was usually the one to take charge and be strong, and he as always followed her without question. But now it was as if the fight had gone out of her. He sat down and held her; she didn't resist but instead clung to him. Her tears felt wet against his skin and he was suddenly angry, at whom he wasn't sure. White, Sector Police, or people in general, they were all to blame. Max's sobs slowly subsided and she grew quiet.  
  
"Was it quick?" she whispered after awhile.  
  
"Yes," he lied.  
  
"It's my fault they're all out here. It's my fault they're dead."  
  
Alec felt the need to shout at her, to shake her really hard and tell her she was an idiot. He instead laughed. He knew how absurd he sounded, but he couldn't help himself. "Max every single person here was happy. You got us out of Manticore and you kept us as safe as you could," he said his voice turning serious. "You are the only person who blames yourself for all of this. I wouldn't give any of this up. You gave me freedom Max; you gave everyone their freedom. Don't ever blame yourself." Max stayed silent and Alec wondered if what he had said had sunk in.  
  
"Since when did you become so insightful?" she asked.  
  
"This morning," he answered simply.  
  
****************  
  
Max sighed and she suddenly realised that Alec still had his arms around her. She felt safe for the first time today. A mixture of feelings kept coming over her in waves. She couldn't help but blame herself despite Alec's protest. Though it comforted her to know he didn't blame her. She pulled away from the warmth of Alec's body reluctantly, she knew it was time for them to go but she didn't know if she had the strength to leave TC behind. "Lets go. I feel like kicking the shit out of a few Sector Police."  
  
"Sounds good," Alec said standing up.  
  
He held out his hand to help her up and she took it, they walked out of TC hand in hand. Max took one last look at her fallen home. "Goodbye," she whispered. 


End file.
